


Germans Don't Like Ghosts

by plisetskees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Haunted House!AU, M/M, basic all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert thinks his house is haunted. Matt begrudgingly lets him stay in his apartment for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germans Don't Like Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Its so weird writing prucan errrrrrrrrrr but this au worked best with this AU
> 
> Taken from one of those AU posts on tumblr

Matt had just poured a cup of coffee and had settled in to watch the Canucks game when he heard a knock at his door. For a second, he just glared in it's direction, wondering who on earth would be knocking at such a late hour. He contemplated not even answering, thinking it was someone campaigning for the upcoming election. That would involve Matt getting up and then explaining that he couldn't vote, he was a Canadian citizen, and it wasn't something Matt wanted to do just then. So he stayed on the couch, watching the Vancouver Children's Choir singing O Canada.

The knocking grew in intensity, and Matt's eyes returned to the door. Whoever was campaigning must have really, really wanted Matt's vote.

After 30 seconds of continuous knocking, Matt sighed and put down his coffee. Whoever was outside wasn't giving up. It was the opposite of what he wanted to do, but Matt got off the couch and went to the door. 

After locking the chain on his door, Matt opened the door. He stared outside, noting the presence of a strange looking man. "Can I help you?" Matt asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, uh, hi. You don't know me, but, I moved into this complex a few days ago, and I'm in some serious need of help." The man on the other side of the door said. For a second, Matt looked back to his TV. The game was starting, if he shut the door in the stranger's face, he might be able to see the puck drop. He looked from the TV to the chain lock, and thought for a second. 

Eventually, Matt's infallible hospitality took over, and he unlocked the chain so he could face the man on the other side of the door better.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to call for help?" Matt asked, but the man shook his head. 

"Do you know if anyone has ever died in this apartment complex?" The man asked, and Matt stared at him in disbelief for a second before answering. 

"Yeah, uh, the old man who lived in 216 died a few weeks ago. Um, why is that something you need to know so urgently?" Matt asked, and he popped his head out of his door to see if he was being pranked.

"Shit, shit. I live in 216." The man said, but that didn't answer Matt's question. 

"And?"

"And, I think that old man is haunting my apartment. Paranormal Activity style haunting, too, not Casper the Friendly Ghost kind. A knife flew at me!" The man looked genuinely frightened, which just made Matt more confused. "I'm Gilbert, by the way."

"Matt. Uh, come in and I'll help you out, I guess?" Matt didn't know what else to do. He was missing his game. He'd rather deal with the raving foreigner while watching the Canucks.

"Thanks, Matt. You're a lifesaver." Gilbert said, and pushed past Matt and entered the apartment. Matt followed, sitting down on the couch and staring at Gilbert. Gilbert sat on the opposite side of Matt, and pulled the backpack on his back off and put it on the ground. "I mean it. I couldn't stay another night in that apartment."

That statement sat wrong with Matt. Did Gilbert thing Matt had invited him to stay the night? Matt wasn't entirely comfortable with a stranger sleeping in his home, but he didn't know how to tell Gilbert that once he had already invited him in. He couldn't make the poor man go back to a place that obviously terrified him, either. He was thinking that through when Gilbert tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Matt acknowledged. 

"Beer?" Gilbert asked, and Matt looked at it for a moment before taking it. "It's the least I can do to reward you for helping me get out of that hellhole for the night. I called some ghost hunters, they're checking it out tomorrow."

So Gilbert was staying the night. Matt made a noise of disapproval, but Gilbert didn't seem to hear it. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the game. The Canucks were winning, 1-0. 

There was a crack from beside Matt as Gilbert opened his beer. Matt opened his own and took a sip. It was a pricey, German beer, which Matt was grateful for. Gilbert had intruded on his night, but at least he brought good beer.

By the second intermission, the two were pleasantly drunk on the (seemingly endless) beer Gilbert had brought. Matt was getting along surprisingly well with the stranger who barged into his home. They had become fast friends.

"Hockey, eh? You're a Canadian?" Gilbert asked, a slight slur to his voice.

"Yeah, here studying." Matt responded. 

"Mmm, I'm here for medical school." Gilbert said back.

"If you're in medical school, why are you scared of the ghost of an old man? You should be more scared of the debt you're raking up," Matt said.

"You don't understand, the apartment is terrifying! I hear footsteps all night, there's cold spots, there are these loud bangs... and the knife, just flew at me from the cabinet!" Gilbert exclaimed, animatedly gesturing. Not long after he said that, the air conditioner turned on with a loud bang. "Shit! The ghost followed me!"

And then it all clicked for Matt.

"You're a dumbass, oh my god." Matt laughed as he said it, and Gilbert looked on at Matt with a shocked look.

"You don't believe me!" 

"I believed you until you told me what was happening! Gil... oh my god, Gil, this building is old. The air conditioners bang. You can hear your neighbors walking. Things fall out of the cabinets- which is why you don't put knives in them!" Matt was almost laughing too hard to get the words out.

"Shit... really?" Gilbert asked after thinking for a minute. 

"Yes, there's no ghost." Matt had calmed down somewhat, but he still giggled drunkenly. 

"Well, shit. What am I going to do about the ghost hunters?"

 ------------

"And that's how I met your father." Matt said, smiling smugly at Gilbert. 

"That was way overdramatized. I wasn't that scared." Gilbert said defensively. 

"You were terrified! It was kind of weird at first, but, don't worry. It was cute." Matt's smug smile had shifted to a more loving one, which caused Gilbert to stop pouting and smile for just a moment. 

"It's nice knowing that Dad has always been like this," Ludwig, their oldest son, smiled, mimicking Matt's smile from earlier. 

"Yeah, that was really funny!" Madeline giggled, and playfully poked at Gilbert's shin. "Boo! Did I scare you, Daddy?" 

Gilbert looked like he wanted to be angry, but he couldn't help but smile at his daughter. "Didn't scare me this time, punk."

Their children dispersed after a few minutes, and Matt put his arm around Gilbert's shoulder. "You know, I never thought I would meet my husband because of a fake ghost."

"Oh, shut up. There was probably at least one ghost in that apartment. Germans don't like ghosts." Gilbert crossed his arms and poured again.

"Stop that, you know I'm only teasing." Matt smiled and turned to kiss Gilbert's cheek. "I'm glad you thought Old Man Smith was trying to kill you from beyond the grave. Wouldn't have met you otherwise." 

The admission made Gilbert's pale cheeks blush, and he hid his head in his taller husband's shoulder. 

"I still swear that place was haunted," came Gilbert's slightly muffled response. 

"It wasn't, and you know you just acted scared so you could spend more time with me." Matt said, reaching his arms so he could hold Gilbert better.

"You can't prove that," Gilbert said, a defensive edge still in his voice. After a moment, however, that facade broke, and Gilbert laughed. "Okay, you're right."

"I love you, you scaredy-cat."

"I love you too, you dork."


End file.
